


I See You

by SuYuChen



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuYuChen/pseuds/SuYuChen
Summary: Alec reassures Magnus that he won't be scared that easily, and he will stay with him till the end of times.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: Flufftober 2020





	I See You

**Author's Note:**

> I used the scene where Magnus confess to Alec what he did to his stepfather. I changed some of the lines a bit. The used song is: True Colors by Cyndi Lauper  
> 4th prompt of Flufftober 2020: Music

Those day which followed the body swap of Magnus and Valentine were dark for Magnus. He didn't want to burden Alec with it. So he tried to hide it as much as possible. But not even the best makeup or all his magic couldn't hide the dark circles underneath his eyes or his worries. He often found himself spacing out, reliving the ugly memories of his childhood. Magnus didn't know how long he can keep it from Alec, but he was determined to hold it as long as possible. 

Meanwhile, Alec noticed that something is happening with Magnus. He tried to let him be to give him space. He knew that when Magnus decides to talk, he will come to Alec. But as time passed, he saw Magnus spacing out more and more often. He didn't smile that often anymore, and even then, those smiles were usually fake. They didn't reach his eyes at all. Alec had enough of this, and he decided to approach Magnus. 

"Magnus, I love you, and I know that something is wrong. You know you can talk to me, right?" Started Alec with visible worries. "I am here for you. What is happening." 

Magnus tried to play it down. "Nothing is happening Alexander; everything is alright. I was just thinking about making myself another drink. You want one?" Asked Magnus while trying to suppress his emotions. Standing from the sofa and walking to his cart, to refill his glass. "I am perfectly fine, now that I know that Valentine is going to be lock up in Idris." Smiled Magnus. 

"No, you are not, please, talk to me. Don't push me away, Magnus." 

"When I was tortured in Valentine's body, that agony rune made me relive my worst memories, Alexander. I can't get it out of my head. The terrible things I did, I was responsible for." Said Magnus in a strangled voice, thinking about the way Alec must think of him. He was scared to reveal this part of him, he was terrified that If Alec would know, he will leave him. Magnus needed to sit down; his legs were trembling from the effort to keep him up.

Alec kneeled in from of him. "Hey Magnus, what is it? You can tell me." Alec reassured Magnus, he didn't like the way Magnus was staring into nothing, the pained expression on his face. 

"Remember how I told you that I found my mother dead? My stepfather found me shortly after that. He called me a monster, a demon, an Abomination. And he was right." At this point, Magnus couldn't hold his tears, so he let them freely fall from his eyes. "What?" whispered Alec, horrified that someone would talk to the small kid like this, to this beautiful soul of his loved one. 

"He screamed at me; that is my fault she died. She couldn't bear the thought that she gave life to a monster. I was angry and terrified. I …. I lashed out, Alexander." Magnus was visibly shaking. Trying to keep those memories and tear at bay, but it was lost a battle at this point. "I burned him alive. Right on the spot where he stood. With all my power. I wanted to hurt him."

"You were just a boy Magnus. And you couldn't control your powers." Alec tried to show Magnus that he really wasn't the bad guy. 

"No, Alexander, I was in perfect control, I knew what I was doing. I never wanted you to see this terrible, ugly side of me. My past." Shrugged Magnus, casting his eyes down, so he can't see the disappointment in Alec's eyes. 

"Hey… there is _nothing_ ugly about you.., you hear me, Magnus? Nothing. Come here." Said Alec while taking Magnus in his arms, holding him in a tight hug. He wanted to protect Magnus from everything with all his power. Even from his own past.

"I want you to know Magnus, that there is nothing that can change what I feel for you. I … I noticed that something is wrong and I actually prepared something for you because I want you to know that this, us, is not going away." Continued Alec while holding Magnus in his arms. Slowly, he withdrew himself from their hug and looked Magnus straight in his beautiful eyes. "I heard this song somewhere, and I want you to know that I see you, every part of you. Let me play it for you because you know that I can't sing." Smiled Alec at Magnus. He took Magnus' hand, and they slowly rose from the sofa. Alec connected to the audio system in the loft, and soft music started to play. 

_You with the sad eyes_

_Don't be discouraged_

_Oh I realize_

_It's hard to take courage_

_In a world full of people_

_You can lose sight of it all_

_And the darkness inside you_

_Can make you feel so small_

Alec led Magnus to the centre of their living room. Took his other hand and they started to slowly dance into the music. The whole time, Alec made sure to look into Magnus' eyes. He tried to pass all the feeling he felt for this amazing man in front of him. 

_But I see your true colors_

_Shining through_

_I see your true colors_

_And that's why I love you_

_So don't be afraid to let them show_

_Your true colors_

_True colors are beautiful_

_Like a rainbow_

Every time the sang "I see your true colours" Alec kissed Magnus on his lips. Every time they sang "I love you" Alec joined the lyrics.

_Show me a smile then_

_Don't be unhappy, can't remember_

_When I last saw you laughing_

_If this world makes you crazy_

_And you've taken all you can bear_

_You call me up_

_Because you know I'll be there_

"I will always be here for you Magnus, I am not going anywhere" whispered Alec between the lyrics. 

_And I'll see your true colors_

_Shining through_

_I see your true colors_

_And that's why I love you_

_So don't be afraid to let it show_

_Your true colors_

_True colors are beautiful_

_Like a rainbow_

"You are beautiful, inside and out." Continued Alec 

_If this world makes you crazy_

_And you've taken all you can bear_

_You call me up_

_Because you know I'll be there_

"Always." He promised to Magnus "always". 

_And I'll see your true colors_

_Shining through_

_I see your true colors_

_And that's why I love you_

_So don't be afraid to let it show_

They continued their slow dance, while Alec peppered Magnus' face with kisses, smiling at him every time Magnus laughed softly at Alec's ministrations. 

_Your true colors_

_True colors_

_True colors_

_Shining through_

With every passing line of the song and Alec's soft words in between them, Magnus started to feel better. His usual spark came back to him because he began to believe in what Alec was saying, now more than ever. Magnus didn't know what the future will bring us. But he was sure in one thing, his beautiful Alexander will be by his side. With him, he can overcome everything. 

_I see your true colors_

_And that's why I love you_

_So don't be afraid to let them show_

_Your true colors_

_True colors are beautiful_

_Like a rainbow_

The lyrics ended, and Alec used the opportunity to kiss Magnus with all the love he felt for him at this particular moment. They were slow dancing long past the music stopped. Wrapped in their own bubble of love and silent whispers.


End file.
